


You are warm so shut up

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hemlock Grove, Original Work
Genre: Emotionless, I hate you but I love you, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, friends are idiots, shut up let me sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: The heater didnt worked and I just wanted to fucking sleep, but my braindead friends couldn't shut up and you were conveniently there so basically you are my human heater now, Zach.





	You are warm so shut up

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if roman is a little out of character compared to the serie, he will be a lot more mean and emotionless, because this is post his death. And the oc is from a friend and is basically roman's boyfriend, not in this fic yet tho.

The whole day had sucked since the start and in the afternoon he had had to see how his best friend tried to date an underage girl and how his lame ex girlfriend stalked them through the whole three hours they had been outside, which in his opnion was downright pathetic and honestly he couldn't care less, he couldn't have been more glad when they decided to stay still in the house at night. But guess what? When he finally was on his bed deciding to take a rest and drink some blood that he had stolen from the hospital the day before, the fucking heater broke, and he might be a vampire but it was uncomfortable as hell and his skin would feel weird. He disliked it. That's how he ended up going downstairs where his friends, he called them that for the lack of a better word, were busy drinking and doing the stupid, so he tried to avoid them and take the blanket from the couch wrapping it around himself, grumbling when he noticed the sheet was shit. He looked around tiredly and slightly moody when he spotted Zach. Zach Slytherin. You could say Roman and Zach had something complicated, yes, they kissed a few times and fucked in a bathroom stall but apart from that they basically avoided each other except the moments where their mutual friend, John Percival, would push them together because he would say they would make a great couple. Roman honestly didn't see it, yes, he would get a weird feeling when he was around Zach and he basically was addicted to his blood, but that was it, he definetly didn't saw what John did, plus Zach was like a stone that never expressed any type of feeling except sometimes with Roman but he wasn't sure they were real feelings so he kinda ignored them for now. But another thing he noticed from sitting in Zach's lap when he sucked is blood is that he was abnormally warm, he had a high body temperature, so he basically threw the shitty blanket away and sat next to Zach in silence, already noticing the warmth coming from his thanks to his vampire enhanced abilities. He didn't know how to ask to basically a stone if he could use him as personal heater without making it awkward, so he did it what Roman always does. Blurt it out.

-Zach, the heater broke can i use your side?-he asked directly, there was no sense in beating around the bush and less with Zach, so he just looked at the inmortal who had raised his eyes from his book to look at him, and he just blinked waiting a yes or no, hoping to get an afirmative, his skin was getting itchy again from the cold. He watched as the other observed him and wordlessly put his arm away from his side while he still had the  book on the other, going back to read while he invited Roman silently to do whatever he needed without annoying him. So Roman just nodded in silence to not disturb him further and sat closer putting his head on the other's shoulder sighing quietly in relief at the sudden warmth that enveloped him and came closer to the other's side noticing how Zach slightly tensed up and glanced briefly at him before he went back to his book without saying anythig, but that was fine with him, he even was starting to dooze off when he heard john squeal when he saw them, and Roman groaned and hide his face on Zach's shoulder trying to go back to sleep, without noticing that Zach had glared at John making him shut up, letting Roman peacefully fall asleep against him after which he closed his book, putting it aside so he could have his hands free before he picked Roman up bridal style and went upstairs in silence, his expression never changing from his usual blank face, he went on his own room and put Roman down on his bed, sitting next to where he layed and wrapping an arm around the other pulling him against his side so he wouldn't froze over and silently enjoying the closeness while closing his eyes and letting the sleep also embrace him.

The next morning, Roman woke up slightly confused about his surrondings before he saw Zach sleeping next to him and just blinked sleeply watching him in silence before a group of screams from downstairs made him groan in distate and Zach move uncomfortable which made him try to sat up so he could go downstairs and tell the idiots to shut up before an arm wrapped tighter around his waist pulling him close again and he decided he wasn't going to try to move again in a pair of hours, he was very comfortable and warm in this bed plus Zach wasn't letting him go anytime soon so there wasn't a reason to comply. He got what he wanted and he was gonna enjoy it all he could while he could, who knew if the other wouldn't regret it later when he woke up. For now he would let it rest, he definetly had saved his shitty sucky day. No complains over here.


End file.
